Br'er Bear
Br'er Bear is the secondary antagonist in the animated sequences of Disney's 1946 hybrid film Song of the South. The character was voiced by Nick Stewart; in Australia, he was voiced by Max Tegas. Br'er Bear is portrayed as stupid, slow-witted and prone to violence when provoked, leaving him open to being tricked repeatedly by Br'er Rabbit when he accompanies Br'er Fox (due to ignoring the latter's warnings of Brer Rabbit's many tricks). Unlike the character's depiction in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators redesigned Br'er Bear in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Br'er Bear is also prominently featured in the Critter Country log flume ride, Splash Mountain. The plot for Splash Mountain was based entirely on the Uncle Remus stories. Appearances Song of the South He is a supporting antagonist of the film and the dim witted assistant of Br'er Fox, but they both lose every time to Br'er Rabbit. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Br'er Bear can be spotted in several scenes of the film with the toons and at the verry end of the film. Bonkers Br'er Bear made a cameo appearance in the episode Casabonkers during the Rubber Room Song. House of Mouse Br'er Bear makes cameo appearances in several episodes of the Disney's House of Mouse television series and in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney comics Like many of the Disney characters from movies, Br'er Bear appeared in the Disney comics. Usually he was with his castmates from Song of the South, being tricked by Br'er Rabbit. Sometimes Br'er Fox would be the one to try and bilk Br'er Bear out of something, such as his chicken herd. This would often be a mistake for Br'er Fox as Br'er Bear would catch on at the last minute and proceed to threaten him. Disney comics were also known for juxtaposing characters from different movies and shows, and Br'er Bear was one such case where he was hunting Bambi and his forest friends. Br'er Bear comes across his fellow villianess the Witch, who is mixing a cauldron. When Br'er Bear demands to know what the "magic potion" is, she tells him it is nothing special and it is best not to be concerned. However, Br'er Bear believes she is mixing a potion for super strength, and that she should not be hogging it, so he helps himself to some of it. When Br'er Bear blanches in disgust at how awful the formula tastes, the Witch angrily says all she was doing was making ordinary turpentine, and that is why she warned him not to drink any. Br'er Bear is then too weakened and humiliated to continue hunting Bambi, and Bambi and his forest friends rejoice that they are safe for now and that Br'er Bear was his own worst enemy due to his arrogance and refusal to heed warnings. The Lion King 1½ Brer Bear's silhouette can be seen at the end of the film with several other characters in the theater. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er Bear appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character at the entrance to Critter Country, between The Haunted Mansion and Splash Mountain. Br'er Bear also joins Br'er Fox in the Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox rush out only to find a "present". Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Bear accompanies Br'er Fox in chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but they are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Bear appears as a walk-around character in addition to his appearance in Splash Mountain. For meet and greets, he is often seen in Critter Country, Frontierland and Camp Minnie-Mickey. He also makes rare appearances in Epcot. In Tokyo Disneyland, Brer Bear is seen in Jubilation! ''while in Animal Kingdom, he can be seen in ''Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade and its holiday overlay Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade. Splash Mountain Br'er Bear plays his usual role as Br'er Fox's bumbling sidekick, giving Br'er Fox a boost to see Br'er Rabbit planning to leave home, getting caught in a rope trap, being stung by bees in the Laughing Place and in the end being caught in the Briar Patch while happily singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Mickey Mouse Revue Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit appear near the end of the show to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Br'er Bear, click here. Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Villains Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Foiled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Song of the South characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bears Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Underrated Villains